PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Minnesota HHEAR Targeted Analysis Laboratory?s Administrative Core (Admin Core) is vital to the success of the Lab. The overall goal of the Admin Core will be the successful oversight and coordination of the overall Minnesota HHEAR Targeted Analysis Laboratory (MN HHEAR) activities. Dr. Lisa Peterson will serve as the Core?s leader and will oversee the operation of MN HHEAR with the assistance of Ms. Karin Vevang and Mr. Robert Carlson. Dr. Peterson will chair the Executive Committee, which includes the leaders of the Lab?s Targeted Analysis Resource and the Developmental Core in addition to Drs. Huset and Gross. This committee will meet monthly to review and discuss Lab progress and financial updates as well as help overcome any problems or barriers, ensuring that all of the Lab?s analytical requests are completed in a timely and high quality manner within budgetary constraints. In addition, there will biweekly communications with all MN HHEAR?s co-investigators to update the group on the progress of current studies. This group will also meet at appropriate intervals to discuss their capacity for future work. Specific responsibilities of the Admin Core include the oversight of all activities of MN HHEAR, including Resource and Core support, ensure compliance with all general, governmental and NIH regulations and requirements, communication and coordination with the HHEAR Coordinating Center, Data Center and other Labs, participation in HHEAR Executive and Steering Committee meetings and other HHEAR related working group, coordination of the involvement of MN HHEAR members in HHEAR working groups and other related HHEAR-wide activities, integration with the Data Center to develop appropriate annotated data sets with standardized measures and responses and oversee the preparation of MN HHEAR progress reports. The Admin Core will also facilitate the advising of applicants on sample requirements, sample quality, sample collection, sample storage and study design. They will facilitate outreach to outside laboratories with analytic capabilities or expertise that does not reside within the Lab. This Core will also oversee key internal operations of MN HHEAR such as maintenance of fiscal and budgetary functions, HHEAR project assignments within the Lab, oversight of sample and data tracking as well as tracking quality control and the analytical standard operating procedures. The Admin Core will facilitate the analysis and interpretation of Lab-generated data in coordination with the Data Center.